


misdial

by royalyoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, it gets kinda sad in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalyoo/pseuds/royalyoo
Summary: It all started with one misdial, then a second and a third and...Chanyeol keeps calling the wrong number, and eventually falls in love.





	misdial

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, I'm the original author of this. I reposted this from my Tumblr profile because why not? The current Tumblr formatting is just not my thing and so I decided to repost some of my decent writing on here. Hope that clears everything up!

**[2016/10/15] 2.01 p.m.: incoming call**

_“Baekhyun, I accidentally deleted your number! I’m coming in around five minutes!”_  


“Hello? Who’s speaking there? And who’s Baekhyun?”   


_“Oh shit…”_    


**[2016/10/15] 2.02 p.m.: call ended**

**_new contact added: strange dude_ **

* * *

**[2016/10/15] 6.18 p.m.: missed call from strange dude**

**[2016/10/15] 6.19 p.m.: you have a new voicemail from strange dude**

_“Hey, Baekhyun, it’s me Chanyeol. Answer your phone, you piece of shit and tell me if I left my keys at your place because I’m standing in front of your door and…well, no keys.”_  


**_—would you like to replay the message?:_ [no]**

**_edited contact_ “strange guy” _to_ “Chanyeol”**

* * *

**[2016/10/15] 6.22 p.m.: you have a new message from Chanyeol**

> » I found my keys! I forgot them in the car 
> 
> » btw, since when do you have a cat? You have one on your display picture…
> 
> _[read: 6.25 p.m.]_

**[2016/10/15] 6.30 p.m.**

> » why aren’t you answering!? I know you read it! Unless this phone is broken again…if so, then I am sorry :(
> 
> _[read: 6.42 p.m.]_
> 
> » I’m going to buy a new one omg. We didn’t get into a fight, right? We’re still bros? 
> 
> _[read: 6.45 p.m.]_
> 
> » that’s it, I’m coming over.
> 
> _[read: 6.46 p.m.]_

* * *

**[2016/10/16] 1.57 a.m.: incoming call from Chanyeol**

_“I’m tired, but I can’t sleep. Maybe energy drinks are not the way to go after all.”  
_

_“Hey, are you even on the phone!?”  
_

_“I hate this phone, Baekhyun!”  
_

_“Anyway…yesterday I accidentally called a wrong number when I wanted to call you, and I think it was a girl, whom I called. I was so embarrassed, hyung.”_  


“Guess what, you called her again.”

**[2016/10/16] 2.02 a.m.: you ended the call with Chanyeol**

* * *

**[2016/10/16] 2.03 a.m.: new message from Chanyeol**

> » Oh my God! So…all the time since yesterday I called you and not Baekhyun??? I’m sooooo sorry :((
> 
> » And that’s the reason why I didn’t see a cat when I went to his apartment…
> 
> » Your cat is cute! I like cats, although dogs are cool, too! Although Vivi can be a pain. Just like Sehun
> 
> » Wait…you don’t even know them.
> 
> _[read: 2.05 a.m.]_
> 
> « yeah, I have a cat, and I like dogs, too.
> 
> « it’s okay, I guess I should have said something earlier. Your name’s Chanyeol, right?
> 
> _[read: 2.06 a.m.]_
> 
> » you know my name??? 
> 
> _[read: 2.06 a.m.]_
> 
> « you mentioned it in the voicemail you sent me. Remember? It was the one about a key or something.
> 
> « I’m ____ btw
> 
> _[read: 2.07 a.m.]_
> 
> » oh, hey. My name’s Park Chanyeol. 
> 
> » also, I don’t really know what to say because this entire situation is a little bit flustering
> 
> » this has never happened to me
> 
> » or at least, I never noticed it before
> 
> _[read: 2.09 a.m.]_
> 
> « if it makes you feel better, it hasn’t happened to me before either
> 
> »actually…that doesn’t help at all, but thanks, tho!
> 
> « lol, you’re welcome. Anyways, I am off to sleep. You should, too. Don’t drink too many energy drinks, Chanyeol!
> 
> _[read: 2.12 a.m.]_

**_edited contact_ “Chanyeol” _to_ “Park Chanyeol”**

* * *

**_—you changed your display picture_ **

**[2016/10/18] 7.36 p.m.: new message from Park Chanyeol**

> » Aha!
> 
> « aha?
> 
> » yes, aha! You changed your picture! Finally I know what the cat owner looks like
> 
> « you could have just asked me ahahaha
> 
> » but wouldn’t that be creepy?
> 
> « I believe getting late night calls from a guy calling me Baekhyun and complaining about not being able to sleep is a more advanced level of creepy
> 
> » I ALREADY APOLOGIZED
> 
> _[read: 7.40 p.m.]_

* * *

**[2016/10/18] 11.48 p.m.: incoming call from Park Chanyeol**

“Hello?”  


_“Damn, misdial again.”_  


“Didn’t you edit the contact?”

_“Oh, yeah, I should do that, once I figure out how this phone works.”_  


“I can’t believe you.”  


**[2016/10/18] 11.50 p.m.: you ended the call with Park Chanyeol**

**[2016/10/18] 11.54 p.m.: incoming call from Park Chanyeol**

_“Baekhyun! Why is your number so similar to ____’s?”_  


“I don’t know, how about you ask Baekhyun.”  


_“I give up on this phone.”_  


**[2016/10/18] 11.56 p.m.: call ended**

* * *

You chuckled as you put your phone aside, he was cute, the clumsy type of cute, although having a rather deep voice, he could rise up a little bit in octaves, making his voice sound awfully adorable. If it wasn’t for that attitude, you’d have probably already blocked his contact, but somehow, even when you don’t want this fact to reach your consciousness yet, you were intrigued by all of this. Receiving a call from someone you didn’t know at all, smiling mischievously to yourself when that certain someone didn’t get that he was calling the wrong person and is having a monologue with his nemesis called phone…it was something you might let yourself get used to. 

* * *

**[2016/10/19] 8.07 a.m.: new text message to ‘Park Chanyeol’**

> « and, did you reach Baekhyun? I didn’t receive any calls from you for 8 hours now. Is this a new record?
> 
> _[read: 8.07 a.m.]_
> 
> » (■■■)
> 
> « I take your long typing for a no then
> 
> » (■■■)
> 
> « are you typing a novel or something?
> 
> » :((
> 
> » rude
> 
> » I was double checking, no tripple checking so that I wouldn’t wake you up when you’re asleep. and it’s really early, do you always wake up this early?
> 
> [read: 8.17 a.m.]
> 
> « (■■■)
> 
> » now who’s writing the novel here?
> 
> « (■■■)
> 
> » hahahahaha
> 
> « i hate you
> 
> [read: 8.23 a.m.]
> 
> » love you, too
> 
> « (■■■)
> 
> » omg…no
> 
> « byeeee

**[2016/10/19] 8.25 a.m.: incoming call from ‘Park Chanyeol’**

_“Baekhyun, wow you’re up early today! Listen, I just told this ___ girl that I love her, and…okay, no, I can’t act this out.”_  


“Sly.”  


_“That’s what they call me. Sly Fox Chanyeol.”_  


“I can’t take you serious. I have to go to work now, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Sly Fox Chanyeol.”  


**[2016/10/19] 8.27 a.m.: call ended**

**_edited contact “Park Chanyeol” to “Sly Fox Chanyeol”_ **

* * *

**[2016/10/19] 9.35 p.m.: you have been added to group “kyungsoo sucks”**

> »[ksoo]: how rude
> 
> _—[ksoo] changed the group name to “chanyeol sucks more”_
> 
> »[Sly Fox Chanyeol]: that’s what you get for abusing your admin rights and throwing out baekhyun!
> 
> _—[Sly Fox Chanyeol] changed the group name to “ksoo byesoo”_
> 
> »[kai]: who’s this number?
> 
> »[Sly Fox Chanyeol]: what do you mean? that’s baekhyun!
> 
> _—[kai] added contact [bbh]_
> 
> »[kai]: no, that’s baekhyun
> 
> »[bbh]: jongin, i don’t want to be added back by you. kyungsoo should do that himself with a cake as an apology
> 
> _—[ksoo] removed contact [bbh]_
> 
> »[Sly Fox Chanyeol]: satansoo at his prime time again….
> 
> »[kai]: you still haven’t answered my question
> 
> »[Sly Fox Chanyeol]: what question?
> 
> »[Sly Fox Chanyeol]: oh fuck no
> 
> —you were removed 

**[2016/10/19] 9.41 p.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

“Rude. Kyungsoo is so rude.”  


_“Are you trying to mimic Baekhyun?”_  


“Maybe.”  


_“Cute. Sorry about falsely adding you to the group.”_  


“It’s okay. It was funny to watch the scene. But you really have to edit your contacts.”  


_“Tell me how. It keeps changing back!”_  


“Ask Kyungsoo.”  


_“Like hell I’ll ask Satansoo. He’s a scary little man.”_    


“Oh, yes. The tiniest are the most vicious.”  


_“I know! I am tall and I am not even close to his mean self.”_  


“I though you’re Sly Fox Chanyeol.”  


_“That I am, but I am not evil, satanic and have that killing look like Do Kyungsoo. If you ever see a little man looking like he comes from Star Trek when looking at his hair, then make a run for it.”_  


“I’ll keep that in mind.”  


**[2016/10/19] 9.49 p.m.: you ended the call with ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

* * *

**[2016/10/21] 1.20 p.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“You’re wearing a red jacket, black ripped jeans and sit at the bus stop, don’t you lie to me.”_  


“What in the world. Yes, I am.”  


_“Look to your right.”_  


“Wow, you didn’t lie when you said you’re tall.”  


_“I never lie.”_  


“Why would Sly Fox Chanyeol ever lie.”  


_“That sounds very ironic.”_  


“Just like the fact that you are 5 meters away from me and still haven’t ended the call.”  


_“Oh, yeah, right.”_  


**[2016/10/21] 1.24 p.m.: call ended**

* * *

**[2016/10/21] 7.45 p.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’ [deny]**

**[2016/10/21] 8.01 p.m.: you have 8 missed calls from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**[2016/10/21] 8.03 p.m.: you have one new voicemail from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“Okay, I knew I screwed up. I didn’t know what I was doing and I can completely understand if you don’t want to talk to me at all. I shouldn’t have done that. What was I even thinking? Ugh…look, ___, this was not done on purpose. It just happened, and I….I am sorry. I am sincerely sorry, please, forgive me.”_  


**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]**

**[2016/10/21] 8.05 p.m.: new message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

> » I’m sorry :((
> 
> _[read: 8.05 p.m.]_
> 
> » I really am sorry!
> 
> » please, talk to me
> 
> _[read: 8.06 p.m.]_
> 
> » okay, keep me on read
> 
> » at least you haven’t blocked me yet
> 
> » I feel very bad
> 
> » where did you go?
> 
> » give me a read…
> 
> » this is frustrating
> 
> _[read: 10.56 p.m.]_

* * *

**[2016/10/22] 2.02 a.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“I know it’s really late, Baekhyun, but I have a really big problem. There is this girl, you know, the one I thought was you as in your number. Her name is ___ and I saw her today and…I might have taken her out on a date and kissed her and she wasn’t impressed and I feel bad and I don’t know what to do, she doesn’t answer my texts or takes my calls. I don’t even know if she listened to that voice mail I left her. I know I am talking a lot and really fast right now, but I can’t sleep. She is nice and she calls me Sly Fox Chanyeol, isn’t that amazing? And she is really cute, you can’t even imagine how adorable she is. I really have to give you credit for having such a similar number, but back to the point…where was I? Ah, right, so I kissed her, and I liked it for my point, but maybe she didn’t. I have no idea, I am not an expert at kissing. My last girlfriend was from middle school and I farted at our first kiss. Don’t worry, I didn’t blew when I kissed ___! But maybe I just shouldn’t have. She probably doesn’t even like me, but I think I like her. Ah, I probably like her. Don’t tell Kyungsoo, he’ll laugh at me. Did you ever have that sort of problem, Baekhyun? You seem to get along with ladies just fine. So…I really need your help with this. I don’t want to mess up more with her. Should I keep on texting her? Should I call her again? Should I hope to encounter her randomly again? Maybe I should just give her her space…argh, this is really some situation. Thank your for listening to me, Baekhyun. You’re always there for me, even when Satansoo is in your neck, you still help me out and support me. But really, what should I do? Hey…are you asleep? You’re snoring like a girl. Remember when we had that sleepover at Sehun’s? I fell asleep very fast and you told me I snore like a girl. Anyway, keep on dreaming. Uhh, good night? I hope I’ll figure things out with ___ soon.”_  


**[2016/10/22] 2.18 p.m.: call ended.**

* * *

**[2016/10/22] 6.25 a.m.: new message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

> » on a scale from 1 to 10 I wouldn’t even be surprised if you said I fucked up like a 12
> 
> » but I hope that your forgiving skills are a 12, too ;)))
> 
> » I am really hoping
> 
> » praying
> 
> » in church
> 
> » in front of the church because it’s closed
> 
> » but it’s the thought that counts
> 
> _[read: 9.03 a.m.]_
> 
> [9.10 a.m.]
> 
> « In nomine patris 
> 
> _[read: 9.10 a.m.]_
> 
> » holy, praying works!
> 
> » I’m sorry…again
> 
> » please, talk to your favorite sly fox again
> 
> _[read: 9.11 a.m.]_

**[2016/10/22] 9.12 a.m.: calling ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

“Shut up before you say anything. You don’t even know me much. How can you say you like me? You called me yesterday night, so that’s how I confirmed that that kiss wasn’t meant for Baekhyun. It was very startling because we are basically strangers. You are nice, that is out of question and I don’t think that you see me as some easy hook-up. You are just very inexperienced and have no real idea about this, at least this is my opinion, which I have built in this damn one week since you called me. I am not saying this to make you feel bad, or to reject you…just so that you know your pace with everything. You seem nice, clumsy nice and a techno-phobic, but nice nevertheless. So yeah…”  


_“Yeah…you’re right. I’m very inexperienced and it was stupid of me to kiss you. I’ll try to…be better. Maybe for now…”_  


“We shouldn’t talk much. I think you and I need a little bit of time to think. Yeah, that would be the best.”  


**[2016/10/22] 9.21 a.m.: you ended the call.**

* * *

**[2016/11/03] 3.12 a.m: missed call from Sly Fox Chanyeol**  


“You called me?”  


_“Oh, did I? I’m sorry, it was a misdial.”  
_

“Oh, I see.”  


**[2016/11/03] 3.14 a.m.: incoming call from Sly Fox Chanyeol**

“Hello?”  


_“Actually, I just wanted to hear your voice.”_

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard yours. I missed it.”  


_“Hey…___?”_  


“Hmm?”  


_“Are we still awkward?”_  


“I think we were awkward from the very beginning, Chanyeol.”  


_“Yeah, that’s right.”_  


**[2016/11/03] 3.18 a.m.: call ended**

* * *

**[2016/11/04] 6.10 p.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol**

“Misdial again?”  


_“No no no…this time I did want to call you.”_  


“What an honor…So, what did you call me for? I’m curious.”

_“Would you like…to, umm, go to the movies with me?”_

“Oh, yeah sure. When?”  


_“Now? I’m bored and I’d look like a loser if I went in there alone. Baekhyun has a night shift and I don’t want to ask Satansoo.”_  


“Second choice? Aw..”  


_“No, not like that—”_  


“I’ll change real quick. See you in twenty.”  


**[2016/11/04] 6.12 p.m.: you ended the call**

* * *

**[2016/11/04] 11.47 p.m.: new message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

> » I liked our…ummm
> 
> _[read: 11.47 p.m.]_
> 
> « date?
> 
> » AHH, WAS IT REALLY A DATE?
> 
> « why wouldn’t it be? Of course it was :D
> 
> » I thought it would be awkward to call it a date
> 
> « I told you to find your own pace, Chanyeol. A date is fine. Kissing, no.
> 
> » so this was date 2?
> 
> _[read: 11.55 p.m.]_
> 
> « 1 ½

* * *

**[2016/11/09] 3.15 p.m.: you have 2 missed calls from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**[2016/11/09] 3.15 pm.: you have 1 new voice message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“Sorry for the two calls, I forgot you were at work. Anyway, are you up for date five and a half? I’ll pick you up at seven.”_  


**_—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]_ **

  


**[2016/11/10] 01.02 a.m.: new text message to ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

> « alright, you did it
> 
> » did what?
> 
> « everything!
> 
> » ???
> 
> _[read: 01.04 a.m.]_

  


**[2016/11/10] 01.04 a.m.: calling ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“Hello?”_  


“Mr. Park Sly Fox Chanyeol, I like you.”

**[2016/11/10] 01.05 a.m.: call ended**

  


**[2016/11/10] 1.05 a.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“Baekhyun, she said she likes me! Me. Park Chanyeol. __ likes me. I am flipping out at past midnight and my neighbors are already complaining, but I don’t give a fuck. I give minus fucks. But wait…no, I hung up on her before answering. Kill me.”_  


“Can I take this as a ‘Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend’ then?”  


_“Oh no, not again. But yes. Yes, please. I’ll be your boyfriend. I’ll be your husband, let me just rob a bank and buy you the prettiest ring in the world.”_  


“Oh if so, then also get a guide on how to not be cheesy, too. Thank you, babe.”  


_“Babe? Oh my god…”_  


“Calm down ahaha.”  


_“How can I calm down right now.”_  


“I’ll leave you to your excitement and hit the hay then. Good night, _babe_.”  


**[2016/11/10] 01.08 a.m.: you ended the call**

**[2016/11/10] 01.08. a.m.: new text message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

> » does that mean you’ll save me up as a ‘babe’ now, too?
> 
> « considering the fact that you still have me saved up as Baekhyun…no, I think I’ll keep you as Sly Fox Chanyeol
> 
> » okay, touché
> 
> _[read: 01.10 a.m.]_

* * *

**[2016/11/10] 07.10 a.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

“What in the world, Chanyeol. Why are you calling me this early?”  


_“Don’t you have to work in like twenty minutes…babe?”_  


“Oh shit, yes. I’ll be late to work. My boss is going to burn me to ashes.”  


_“Dress up quickly and open up the door. I came to drive you to work.”_  


“I do not regret liking you. I’ll keep you forever and beyond that wow.”  


_“Open the door, though. Else you have a frozen best boyfriend.”_  


“Right.”  


**[2016/11/10] 07.12 a.m.: you ended the call**

* * *

**[2016/11/22] 10.20 p.m.: new message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

> » okay, I don’t know
> 
> _[read: 10.20 p.m.]_
> 
> « why are you texting me, you’re sitting one meter away from me
> 
> » why are you texting back then? Hmm? 
> 
> « …no comment
> 
> « but what do you ‘not know’?
> 
> » what to say. It’s awkward. I’ve never had a girl stay over
> 
> « cuteeee. If you want me to, I can leave. I did not really want to stay here…for that hahaha
> 
> » sureeeee. no, please, stay. I like having you around me :)
> 
> _[read: 10.23 p.m.]_

* * *

**[2016/12/02] 03.01 a.m.: incoming call**

“Hello—”  


_“I need cuddles.”_  


“Oh dear God no. It’s three in the morning, Chanyeol.”  


_“Can’t I demand cuddles at three?”_  


“No, you can’t. Especially not when I have to wake up early and am in need of ever second of sleep.”  


**[2016/12/02] 03.02 a.m.: you ended the call**

**[2016/12/02] 03.02 a.m.: new text message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

> » what? not even a good night or sorry?
> 
> « for what do I even need to apologize
> 
> » for not cuddling me
> 
> « oh, now that you mention it….
> 
> » yeah!
> 
> _[read: 03.04 a.m.]_
> 
> » hey, say it
> 
> _[read: 03.04 a.m.]_
> 
> » are you ignoring me?
> 
> _[read: 03.05 a.m.]_

* * *

**[2016/12/22] 02.12 p.m.: you have 3 missed calls from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**[2016/12/22] 02.12 p.m.: calling ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

“Jeez, three calls?”  


_“Oh, yeah! Why didn’t you pick up?”_  


“I was in line in the grocery store. Sorry.”  


_“It’s alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with me?”_  


“I’ll be at my parents’ house by the 25th. But we can spend Christmas Eve together.”  


_“Fair enough. At my place then?”_  


“Sure. Hey, Chanyeol?”

_“Hmm?”_  


“I…—”  


_“Yeah?”_  


“Ah, nevermind. I’ll hang up now, my bus is coming. Bye.”

**[2016/12/22] 02.15 p.m.: you ended the call**

* * *

**[2016/12/25] 01.10 p.m.: you have 5 missed calls from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**[2016/12/25] 01.10 p.m.: new voice message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“Ah crap, I forgot that you have your phone turned off in the plane. Sorry for the number of calls. I was just wondering if you arrived safely at your parents? I hope you did! I’m going to have to spend my Christmas with Satansoo. My parents are still on vacation. I already miss you, ___. I also forgot to give you your present yesterday…ugh, I am so forgetful when I am with you.”_  


**_—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]_ **

* * *

**[2016/12/28] 02.45 a.m.: calling ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

“Hey, Chanyeol.”  


_“Babe, it’s in the middle of the night. Did you just arrive back to Seoul? Should I come and pick you up?”_  


“Ah, no. I just wanted to tell you that I’ll stay a little bit longer with my parents.”  


_“Oh.”_  


“Yeah.”  


_“Did you tell them about—”_  


“No, I didn’t. I just want to spend some time with Mom and Dad.”  


_“I see…”_  


**[2016/12/28] 02.48 a.m.: call ended**

* * *

**[2016/12/30] 06.12 a.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“I miss waking up to you. I miss seeing your sleeping face. I miss waking you up with a kiss. I miss you, when will you come back?”_  


“Tomorrow. I’ll be back by tomorrow.”  


**[2016/12/30] 06.13 a.m.: you ended the call**

* * *

**[2016/12/30] 06.20 p.m.: you have three missed calls from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**[2016/12/30] 06.20 p.m.: new voice message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“Tomorrow you say? You’ve been back since you called me that you’d be staying longer. Why? Why did you lie to me? Did I do something wrong? Did you find someone better when you were away?”_  


**_—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]_ **

* * *

**[2016/12/31] 04.19 p.m.: you have 1 missed call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**[2016/12/31] 04.19 p.m.: new voice message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“Are you breaking up with me? Because it feels like it. You haven’t taken any of my calls. At least end it properly with me instead of leaving me with some unknown relationship status.”_  


  


**[2016/01/01] 10.11 a.m.: you have 2 missed calls from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**[2017/01/01] 10.11 a.m.: new voice message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“Fine, then don’t. I’m tired of trying to contact you. You obviously have other things to do. Happy New Year, I guess.”_  


  


[ **2017/01/06] 12.39 p.m.: you have 1 missed call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**[2016/01/06] 12.39 p.m.: new voice message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

_“I sent your present and that scarf you forgot at my place to your apartment. If you even want to have either of them. My calls you certainly don’t want.”_  


* * *

**[2017/01/10] 12.30 a.m.: incoming call from Park Chanyeol**

_“You actually picked up.”_  


“I’m sorry.”  


_“Oh, now you’re sorry? How about two weeks earlier?”_  


“No, I’ve been sorry then, too.”  


_“Then why? Why did you cut contact with me? Did I do anything wrong?”_

“Can you come over?”

_“What?”_  


“Forget it.”  


**[2017/01/10] 12.35 a.m.: you ended the call**

**[2017/01/10] 12.35 a.m.: new message from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

> » I’ll be in twenty
> 
> _[read: 12.37 a.m.]_
> 
> **[01.45 a.m.]**
> 
> « where are you?

* * *

**[2017/01/10] 02.23 a.m.: incoming call**

“Hello?”  


_“Is this Byun Baekhyun’s number? This is regarding to Park Chanyeol?”_

“Chanyeol?”  


_“Yes, he’s been a victim to a severe car accident. Now, am I speaking to Byun Baekhyun?”_  


“No, this is ___ ___, but..is everything alright!? Is he alive? Please, telll me he is alive? Please…”  


_“He is alive, he survived the accident barely, but he is in a coma. We don’t know when he’ll wake up, neither do we know if he’ll suffer amnesia.”_

_“Miss? Are you still—”_  


**[2017/01/10] 02.25 a.m.: you ended the call**

* * *

**[2017/11/09] 11.14 a.m.: —– missed calls from Baekhyun**

**[2017/11/09] 11.14 a.m.: you have — new voice message from Baekhyun**

**[2017/01/11] 04.32 a.m.:**

_“Chanyeol…this is ___. You might have me still saved up as Baekhyun, though. I came to see you today, yesterday, I mean. I couldn’t sleep that night, I still can’t sleep. I’ve felt responsible for everything that happened to you. I still feel that way. Was it my fault? Did you drive in the middle of the night to see me?”_  


**_—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]_ **

  


**[2017/01/14] 06.34 p.m.:**

_“I came to visit you today again. I saw Baekhyun for the first time in my life. He seems like a nice guy, no wonder you and him were so close. We talked a little while…he told me something more about you. I didn’t know you play any instruments…he showed me some of what you’ve composed. It’s good. I made it my ringtone for you.”  
_

_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/01/19] 2.22 p.m.:**

_“The doctors said that you haven’t made any progress and I broke down in tears. Baekhyun was crying, too. Satansoo— I mean Kyungsoo was there, too. He told us that you’ll be fine. He bought flowers for you; I thought it was very cute. I hope you’ll be better soon.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/02/1] 03.32 a.m.:**

_“It’s one of those nights again. I just find myself calling you again and again. You still haven’t made any progress according to the doctors. I’ve been up for two days. I couldn’t go to work, neither go to see you. I really miss you. I really miss you calling me Baekhyun and complaining about something, especially me. And then when I told you that I am not Baekhyun…you would always shriek and end the call. I think I really have fallen for that.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/02/14] 5.01 a.m.:**

_“Don’t ask me why I did it, I just did. They wanted to give your number away, so I paid all the phone bills for you. Baekhyun told me I am insane. He and I have grown to be very good friends, by the way. Chanyeol…I guess that by calling you and being directed to your voice mail…for some reason I feel that you’re alive that way. No, what am I talking about. You are alive. You are still alive. You’ll wake up soon. You will, okay….”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/03/03] 9.03 p.m.:**

_“The fox plushy in your room…I won it for you. You told me that you wanted to take me to an arcade to win me that fox plushy, but we never made it. I put all my coins into winning that thing! I ended up borrowing some from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, though. I hope you’ll like it. Consider it as a present from us three…but it was me who won it, so give me some more credit.”  
_

_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/03/17] 01.06 a.m.:**

_“Oh…hey, Chanyeol. I don’t know what to tell you, if I had to be honest…I only called to hear your ‘this is Chanyeol, I am currently too busy being awesome to answer your call, but you can leave me a message’. I guess that’s the only thing that makes me feel sane nowadays.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/03/18] 06.01 a.m.:**

_“I was replaying the first voice message you sent to me…I mean Baekhyun for an hour. I wish I had declined your calls more often, so I’d now have something more to hold onto.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/03/21] 12.08 p.m.:**

_“I thought that with time passing, I’d deal better with the situation, but I guess time can’t heal all wounds. At least I was hoping that your wounds would be healing. Maybe I was wrong. They said that chances of you waking up are now less than five per cent. I don’t know what to do. I just left the hospital and I just want to drown myself in alcohol.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/03/23] 03.56 a.m.:**

_“I started smoking again. I quitted smoking when we started going out. I hate the taste of it. I don’t miss smoking at all. It’s a waste of money, but I was hoping you to be mad at me. Maybe you’d wake up and scold me. Then again…you are not someone to do that, you’d just take it out of my mouth, kiss me and tell me that you’re better than tobacco. And you’d be right. You’re the best thing I ever had.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/04/01] 9.05 a.m.:**

_“I hate you. You are stupid. I don’t care about you.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/04/01] 9.07 a.m.:**

_“April Fools! Ha, I got you, didn’t I?”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/04/01] 6.18 p.m.:**

_“I was in the hospital for the entire day with Baekhyun because the nurse caught us drawing a beard on your face with a black marker. We thought it’d be a nice April Fools joke. Well, we laughed, the nurse didn’t.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/04/07] 03.21 a.m.:**

_“Baekhyun told me that I have to stop calling you because it’s not good for me. He saw the amount of times I’ve been calling you. I know he’s only worried about me, but can’t he understand that when calling you I feel free for a moment? It gives me hopes because there are messages you haven’t heard. These voice mails I sent to you…don’t they give you a reason to wake up?”  
_

_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/04/13] 5.04 a.m.:**

_“It’s five in the morning. I was crashing at Baekhyun’s. We were binge watching some dramas. He was crying so much, it was quite cute. Anyway…I promised him to stop calling your phone, but I only did that to make him shut up about it. I set myself an alarm for five to call you and I’ll delete my calling history, too. So…hey, how are you? I think I am doing fine. Work is doing good, perhaps I’ll get promoted soon. I’ll go visit you again today. Probably after work, so wake up by seven, okay?”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/04/15] 5.07 a.m.:**

_“I love you.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [yes]** _

_**  
** _

**[2017/04/15] 5.08 a.m.:**

_“That’s what I couldn’t tell you. If I did, all this wouldn’t have happened.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]**_  


  


**[2017/04/15] 5.09 a.m.:**

_“I was scared you wouldn’t. I was too scared. I was an idiot. I still am. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]**_  


  


**[2017/04/21] 5.09 a.m.:**

_“You know…I’ve befriended with all your friends. I keep on making stupid jokes. I say that I am Sly Fox ___. I’m always with Baekhyun. Am I doing all of that to keep you alive? I think so, I just don’t know if I do that for them or for myself, maybe for you…”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/05/01] 5.01 a.m.:**

_“I haven’t left you a voice mail in a while. I don’t know why I haven’t been calling you these days. But here I am again. I went to the hospital yesterday and I saw your mother for the first time. She asked me if I was your girlfriend, I didn’t know what to answer, so I just smiled. Our relationship is difficult and I don’t know how to define it anymore. I just don’t try to define it, my head would hurt only.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/05/10] 05.08 a.m.:**

_“I went to the movies with Baekhyun yesterday and stayed at his again. I like his place, I can’t go to yours, so this is what comes closest to yours. You were always hanging out here with him, right? I emptied a few bottles with him and ordered food. Do you think we could do that sometime, too? With or without Baekhyun…I don’t mind.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/05/21] 5.02 a.m.:**

_“Baekhyun found the phone bill. I don’t think he was angry at me, but he was looking sad. I told him that I want to pay for your phone bill, so that one day you can hear all I’d been telling you about. He probably knows that I am still calling you these days, but he doesn’t say anything.”  
_

_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/05/31] 5.03 a.m.:**

_“I think I try to stick to the promise I gave to Baekhyun. I’ll call you less, and eventually I’ll stop. The doctors keep saying that it’s hopeless. I was begging your mother to not turn off the machines. Baekhyun was supporting me. For a time I was thinking that he gave you up, too. But maybe he is trying to be the strong one, whilst I am the weak one. I see why he is your best friend.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/06/27] 5.05 a.m.:**

_“I was trying to delete your number for the last three days, but I couldn’t, and I still can’t. I wrote it down in my notes just in case I’d delete it and regre. I’d regret it anyway because deleting you from my phone would be like deleting you from my life. This phone and your clumsiness was how we met. I can’t delete you.”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/08/02] 5.01 a.m.:**

_“Whenever I want to cry because of you, I look at all the texts you sent me. Maybe people are right when they say that remembering the good times makes you overcome the bad ones. Baekhyun always looks at pictures of you two. I wish we’d have taken that many photos together. At least I have one of you…you know that time when we were making ramen at yours and you had a noodle sticking on your nose? I took a secret photo of you. It’s my home screen ever since.”  
_

_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

  


**[2017/09/23] 5.15 a.m.:**

_“I miss you…still. Visiting you in hospital has been my routine for a long while, at least twice a week. I haven’t been going there for a while now. Maybe I just don’t want to hear the doctor saying that your state keeps worsening. I am just scared he’d say that you’re…you know. But perhaps…I’ll have to say goodbye eventually, even though I don’t want to. I won’t say goodbye…I won’t…, but—”_  


_**—would you like to replay the voice message?: [no]** _

**—you have no new voice messages.**

* * *

**[2017/11/09] 12.04 p.m.: incoming call from ‘Sly Fox Chanyeol’**

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing an alternative ending to this, which is a whole chaptered story, but I haven't finished it yet, but I will try my best to get to it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
